


Dominant

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Challenge: One Hour Challenge, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Gift Fic, Infidelity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Submission, Wordcount: 5000-10000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus is tired of submitting to his wife, especially when she's the one mistreating him. Written on the request of EmMa-Is-TurNiNG-'Le'StRaNgE, and for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EmMa-Is-TurNiNG-'Le'StRaNgE, who requested Bellatrix/Rodolphus smut with Rodolphus dominating, "like 50 shades of grey kinda thing".
> 
> Also for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum, with the prompts "frustration", "jaunty" and "It's man devouring man, my dear".

Bellatrix was late home, as usual. Rodolphus had sat up all night, waiting for her, and when she finally did sweep into the manor, her face was flushed and her hair dishevelled and it was horribly clear what she had been doing.

Rodolphus ground his teeth together as he stood up to greet her. Bellatrix cast him a bright, jaunty smile – an infuriating smile, because he knew that she knew that he knew what she had been doing.

But he played along.

"Where have you been, Bellatrix?" he asked, all sweet innocence and concern. "I've been dreadfully worried about you. I don't like when you're late home."

"Oh, I've just been with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said airily and Rodolphus ground his teeth together.  _I bet you have._

"Doing what?"

"Just working," she said vaguely. "Nothing important, really, Rodolphus – why on earth did you wait up for me? You should have just gone to bed."

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed…"

"Why?" She was moving past him now, and Rodolphus clenched his teeth and grabbed her by her arm.

"Don't go."

She turned back to him and raised one eyebrow slightly, in a vaguely challenging expression.

"What did you say, Rod?" she asked sweetly. "That sounded almost as if you were trying to give me an order…"

"I am giving you an order, you bitch," he snarled. His hands were shaking violently and his vision was blurred with anger. He could smell the Dark Lord on her – and smell the sweet, sharp scent of her perspiration. "I'm ordering you to tell me what you were doing with the Dark Lord."

"I wasn't doing anything that would interest you," she said, and now she didn't sound bright or cheery anymore. She sounded deadly furious. "Let go of me, Rodolphus. Right now, or I swear, I'll rip you limb from limb–"

"Oh, I'm afraid," he sneered. "As if you're really brave enough to–"

"Do you want to test me?" she demanded. She reached for her wand and Rodolphus grabbed her arm, holding it above her head. She struggled and kicked out at him, but without her wand, he had the upper hand. He was bigger and stronger than she was, even though she was the superior one with magic.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. "Let go of me, or I swear, Rod–"

"You swear? What do you swear? What are you going to do?" he taunted. "Are you going to have the Dark Lord punish me for this? Do you think he cares at all about your welfare?"

"He does!" Bellatrix told Rodolphus loudly. She kicked out again and her boot caught his leg. The heel would leave a bruise in his thigh, he was sure, but he didn't care. He was too angry, too angry with his stubborn bitch of a wife who insisted on believing that her master cared more for her than he did for any of the other Death Eaters.

"Really?" Rodolphus shoved her back against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head. "Why do you think that? Why do you think he cares about you, Bellatrix - just because he's fucking you?"

"You shut your mouth!" Bellatrix snarled. "You're vulgar, and you don't know anything about me and him–"

"Don't I?" he demanded. "You really think that I don't know what you and he are doing? Or is it too  _special_  to be described in mere words, Bella?" His lip curled and he spat at her. "Do you think that what you and he have is too  _precious_  for a simple mind like mine to understand?"

"Yes, I do!" Bellatrix snarled back. "I think you're really much too simple to understand, yes! I think you don't know anything about him and me and you never would, even if I bothered to explain!"

"How difficult can it be to explain?" Rodolphus shook her. "You're fucking him - it's not complicated!"

"It's not like that!" Bellatrix hissed. Her eyes were starting to glaze over with tears that Rodolphus could only assume were of anger. "i am his- his most faithful- his favourite–"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you are!" he snorted. "You're the only one who will fuck him, so of course you're going to be his favourite…"

"Just because, if you were the Dark Lord, you would play favourites based on who would go to bed with you–" Bellatrix began, but Rodolphus cut her off with a slap across her face.

"You should just keep your mouth shut," he told her. "You're just going to come off sounding like even more of a whore than I already know you are…"

"I am not a whore!"

"Oh, aren't you? That's a laugh!" Rodolphus caught her breast in his hand and rubbed his thumb over her nipple, feeling the hard little bump. "If you weren't a whore, surely you wouldn't be enjoying this so much…"

Bellatrix let out a small gasp as Rodolphus ran his thumb over her, and the corner of her mouth twisted up into a smirk. A flush rose in her cheeks and she stared at him with slightly wild eyes.

"Are you going to prove what a whore I am, Rodolphus?" she breathed. "Would you like that? Would you like making me feel like a whore?"

"You already are a whore; I don't need to make you feel like one…"

"But you want to." Bellatrix squirmed a little, pulling at his grip on her wrist. "You want to take me hard, want to make me hurt and cry. You'd like to do what you know I would let the Dark Lord do to me…"

He let out a small hiss.  _Yes_ , he wanted to tell her, yes, he wanted to push her down and fuck her raw and let her scream in pleasure and pain by turns. He wanted to make her cry, wanted to drive her mad.

"Maybe I do," he hissed. "Maybe I do."

"Then do it." Bellatrix fluttered her eyelashes mock-seductively and ran her tongue over her lower lip. "If you want me, then take me - do what you want with me…"

His throat tightened a little. The way she was looking at him…

He slapped her across her face and she groaned softly. He didn't dare to hit her hard – not  _really_  hard – but he loved the look on her face right after he struck her – disbelief, as though she hadn't really thought that he would ever lay a hand on her.

"Someone's a little braver than usual," she teased and he struck her again.

"Keep your mouth shut," he ordered. Her eyes gleamed and he wanted to beat her until she  _wasn't_  smiling, he wanted to make her hurt, to make her understand that he  _did_  have power over her and that she ought to respect him.

But he didn't. He knew full well that if he really tried to hurt Bellatrix, he would pay for it a thousand fold. She could make him hurt so much more, so much more effectively, then he could ever make her hurt, so there was no use in even trying.

But there was use in proving to her – just a little, just in a simple way – that he was stronger than her.

He grabbed her by her throat. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air as he squeezed down on her windpipe, just hard enough to restrict her ability to draw breath without making it completely impossible. She clawed at his hand and tears sprung to her eyes, but he didn't care. He didn't loosen his grip.

"You're going to pay, you little  _slut_ ," he snarled. "You're going to pay for- for what you're doing to me–"

"Poor- ickle- Rod," Bellatrix panted. Even when his hand was around her neck, she could  _still_  be perfectly infuriating. He considered tightening his hold until she went limp and the light went out of her eyes…

But no. The Dark Lord would make him pay if he killed her – even if the Dark Lord really did just care for her because she would go to bed with him.

Rodolphus took a step back, dragging Bellatrix along by her throat, then threw her down over the arm of one of the chairs that lined the parlour. She let out a short gasp as the arm dug into her stomach. He gripped her by her head and forced her face down onto the seat, keeping her head in place while he lifted her skirt.

She kicked at him and he relished the shock of pain when her foot struck his knee. He  _enjoyed_  it. He especially enjoyed it coupled with the sight of her like this, so helpless…

Her inner thighs were wet. He dragged his hand up between them, swirling his fingertips in her juices, and she moaned into the seat cushion.

" _Merlin_ , Rod…"

"I wonder," he hissed, "how much of this…" He dragged his finger along her slit and then struck the back of her thigh, leaving a streak of wetness on her pale skin, "is because of the Dark Lord and how much is because of me…"

"It's all for the Dark Lord," Bellatrix panted, but she arched back against his hand and he felt liquid drip over his fingers..

"Slut," he whispered. "You're  _such_  a slut, getting this wet from this…" He slipped one finger inside her and curled it, twisted it, stroking the sensitive spots inside her.

Bellatrix didn't deny it this time. She grasped the other arm of the chair for support as her hips bucked against his hand and she moaned lustfully into the cushion. _Oh_ , but she looked beautiful –  _oh_ , but he wanted her badly…

"You're a slut, Bella," he whispered again, light and teasing this time, instead of angry. "You are – you and I both know it. Say it, Bella; say that you're a slut."

"I'm not," she breathed. She twisted to look up at him and her cheeks were flushed crimson. "For  _fuck's_  sake, Rod, just–"

"Say it!" He grabbed her hair and yanked on it and she let out a small whimper. It felt  _wonderful_  to put her in this state, felt  _so good_  to make her cry out like this…

"I'm not- going to say anything- for you," Bellatrix hissed defiantly.

A rush of anger swept through Rodolphus. She  _infuriated_  him. It would have been so easy for her to comply, to submit to him for once in her life, and then he would have been satisfied and he would have retreated and let her do whatever she damn well wanted with the Dark Lord – was it so much to ask that she just let him have his way with her for a few moments? Was it?

"Just  _do as I say!_ " he shouted. Bellatrix flinched at the unconcealed anger in his voice, but she didn't say anything, but continued glaring up at him from her position, bent over the chair, staring at him with a childishly challenging look written all over her face.

"Right," he hissed. He grabbed her by her shoulder and dragged her to her feet again, letting her skirt fall back into place. "You don't want to do what I say for  _once_? Fine! If I have to  _make you–_ "

"You can't make me do anything, Rodolphus! Don't make me laugh!" She lashed out at him and he grabbed her by the front of her dress, shaking her violently. A mad smile curled her mouth and her head lolled grotesquely as he shook her.

"Watch me!" he snarled.

She didn't resist him while he dragged her out of the parlour and up the long staircase, towards their bedroom. A giggle escaped her lips and for a split second, Rodolphus considered pushing her down the stairs, considered sending her tumbling down until she lay in a bloody mess at the bottom. If he did that, would he regret it later? Would he really?

_Yes, he would._

There was no point in denying that, as much as he would  _love_  to hurt Bellatrix, he would live with a terrible sense of guilt if he caused her any permanent harm.

He had hesitated at the top of the stares and he was sure, from the way Bellatrix was looking at him – almost afraid for the first time – that she knew what had been going through his mind.

"Come on," he hissed, and she looked relieved when he pulled her away from the staircase and into their bedroom.

_She had actually thought that he was going to do it._

_She_  would have. If Rodolphus had been the one who had been out all night, night after night, with someone else, and if he had come home to find Bellatrix in a state like the one he was in, he would have been terrified that she would kill him, and probably rightly so. He didn't doubt that Bellatrix  _would_  kill him if she ever really felt that there was reason to. That was what Bellatrix was like – she believe that it was  _right_  to make people pay dearly for what they had done, even if their crimes were not so terrible.  _It's just man devouring man_ , she had said before, when Rodolphus had questioned her sense of morality.  _It's how the world is meant to be._

But Rodolphus did not subscribe to that philosophy, and he wouldn't kill her. He simply couldn't have. She was his wife and, for everything, he did love her too much to kill her.

But he didn't love her too much to hurt her.

He especially didn't love her too much to hurt her when it was so obvious that she was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

He pushed her down onto the bed and she laughed her high, slightly hysterical, mad laugh.

She looked so beautiful, sprawled out on the bed for him. Her legs and arms were spread wide, her skirt hitched up about her thighs, and her hair fell over her face, allowing him just a sliver of her wild smile.

"Lift your skirt up," he ordered her sharply.

"Make me!"

"Do it!" He raised his hand to slap her again and Bellatrix snorted. She sat up and tossed her head, then slowly raised the hem of her skirt until it was up about her hips.

Rodolphus let out a small groan. She was positively  _soaking_ , her legs glistening enticingly with her juices, and she  _knew_  what it was doing to him. Her breast heaved deliciously against the confines of her dress.

He slammed her down onto the pillows and grabbed her wand from her skirt pocket. Bellatrix let out a noise of protest – wordless, but her intent was clear;  _don't touch my wand, Rodolphus!_  – but he didn't care. He flicked it and ropes shot from the end and twisted around her wrists. They were yanked up above her head and the ends of the ropes twined themselves around the bedposts and she shrieked, pulling on them.

"You untie me  _now_ , Rodolphus!" she ordered him. "Untie me  _right this minute–_ "

"Make me," he mocked, echoing her words of earlier. He knelt down between her legs, and he was able to take his time, now that she was tied up. He ran his hands slowly down, from just between her thighs, where her skin was slick and wet, down to her knees and calves and ankles, and with every inch of skin that his fingers caressed, another moan was torn from Bellatrix's throat. Her face was flushed and her brow damp, and she looked at him with an expression that was half-exasperated and half-imploring.

"Please, Rod," she breathed, and Rodolphus felt a thrill of satisfaction.  _Please, Rod_  wasn't  _quite_  begging, but it was better than her shouting obscenities at him.

"I hope you're not in any sort of hurry," he sneered at her. Now that she was no longer fighting, now that Rodolphus had a moment to stop and enjoy what he was feeling, he became aware of how his body was reacting. His heart was beating fast – though he knew not whether it was from the excitement of the situation or just from the exertion of pulling her up the stairs – and his cock strained against his trousers. He glanced down at his tented trousers and knew that Bellatrix was looking as well.

"I hope you're not too desperate to… ah… get things over with quickly," he continued, moving one hand to cup his erection while his other hand stroked her ankle. "And I hope you're not  _expecting_  anything out of this…"

"Pardon me?" Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she pulled on the ropes again. "What do you mean,  _you hope I'm not expecting anything out of this_?"

"Oh, well, for  _example_ ," Rodolphus said, his voice slow and lazy, "I hope that you weren't expecting to come… because I think you probably got  _plenty_  of that from the Dark Lord, and you don't deserve anything more."

Bellatrix let out a cry, and she sounded genuinely afraid. "You can't  _deny_  me, Rod! Not when I'm in this state–"

"Can't I?" He turned his full attention to her boots, unlacing them slowly instead of looking up at her. "I think I can deny you whatever I want… I mean,  _you're_  the one who's tied up. You can't exactly  _stop me_."

"You  _have to–_ "

"I have to what?" He looked up at her sharply. "What do I have to do, Bellatrix – please  _do_  tell me. I'll be  _ever_  so curious to hear what someone  _like you_  has to say on the subject of marital duty."

"Bastard," Bellatrix snarled.

"Thank you…" He pulled on her laces again and let her boots slip off. "Yes, I  _am_  a bit of a bastard, aren't I? But I think you really  _deserve_  to be treated this way. After what you've done to me…"

"I haven't done anything to you!"

"I suppose you don't consider infidelity to be  _doing something to me_ , then, do you?" He let out a short, sharp, mirthless laugh. "You probably think you're doing me some sort of favour by… I don't know… not taking up too much of my time or something like that? Do you think that, Bella, do you?" He leaned over her again so that his face was inches from hers, and Bellatrix met his eyes bravely.

"I think that you ought to let your wife come and go as she pleases."

"You can  _come and go as you please_ ," Rodolphus told her, twisting his mouth in a mixture of amusement and disgust. "I wouldn't stop you – I just don't fancy when you  _go_  to the Dark Lord and then expect me to make you  _come…_ "

"Oh, you're  _so_  witty," Bellatrix snorted.

Rodolphus spat in her face and she winced, turning her head. Her mouth screwed up and she didn't say anything more as he moved back down between her legs.

"It would be a little pathetic, I think, Bellatrix, if you insisted on taking pleasure both from the Dark Lord  _and_  from me," he told her, running his fingertip over her clit. Her body jolted and she let out a soft cry. "That would be a bit…  _desperate_."

"I  _hate you_ ," she breathed, but her voice caught and he laughed.

"No, you don't. You love me. You love  _this_ …"

"I do not!"

He laughed, ramming two fingers inside her, and her back arched off the bed. He worked his fingers hard, in and out of her, dragging them over the sensitive spots inside her body, and she moaned desperately. It was  _incredible_ , watching her writhe for him like the whore that she was. His cock was aching terribly and he wanted her  _fast_ , wanted her  _now_ , wanted to take her and fuck her mercilessly until she couldn't even move anymore, until she was so thoroughly consumed by the pleasure of being with him that all she could do was moan his name…

_As if that would happen_.

He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed them between her lips, forcing her to suck her juices off of them. Bellatrix's tongue swirled over his fingertips and he groaned softly, imagining that tongue on his cock. She could do such amazing things with it, and he  _almost_  considered ordering her to suck him before he realized that he would have to untie her for that.

He dragged his fingers out and wiped them on her cheek before he turned his attention away from her. He kept half an eye on her while he undid his trousers, but when his cock sprung free, he allowed himself to close his eyes and simply moan in pleasure as he ran his hand slowly over the hard, flushed length.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , Rod," Bellatrix whispered. Her voice was thick with frustration and lust and he ignored her. It was better to let her watch, let her work herself up while she looked at him. He wrapped his fingers tightly around himself and squeezed, feeling the throb of blood rushing through it, the heat emanating off and warming his hand.

"I'm…  _so hard_ ," he breathed, and Bellatrix groaned.

"I want you inside me, Rod." Her voice had risen to a slightly high-pitched whine. "I want it  _so badly_  – I want it  _now!_ "

"Don't be greedy," he scolded her. He opened his eyes and turned to her, smiling lazily. "Don't be a slut, Bella…"

"Oh, just shut your  _fucking_  mouth and  _fuck me_!" Bellatrix was losing patience quickly, it was painfully obvious to see. She writhed and her toes curled in the blankets, and Rodolphus smirked. He knelt over her, brushing the head of his cock against her swollen clit.

"You shouldn't be this desperate," he told her. "The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased if he knew that he hadn't satisfied you – if he knew that he'd left you so desperate that you had to beg your husband…"

"You don't have any idea what the Dark Lord would be pleased about," Bellatrix panted. "Stop pretending that you do. You don't know what he would want me to say to you–"

"Don't pretend that this wouldn't make him angry. I  _know_  the Dark Lord – not as intimately as you, of course," he added with a sneer, "but I do  _know_  him, and I know that he wouldn't want to think that you had to go to me right after he'd taken you to bed… I'm sure that he would consider that some sort of sign that you consider him inferior…"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you're just trying to cover up the fact that you're a disgusting little slut who can't  _ever_  be satisfied."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something more, but her words turned into a lustful, incoherent moan when Rodolphus pressed the head of his swollen cock against her entrance. Her back arched and her breasts quivered and she spread her legs as wide as they would go, giving him the best access that she could.

" _Inside me_ …  _now_ …" she mumbled. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Please- don't make me wait any more, Rodolphus,  _please_ …"

"Say you're a slut…"

"I'm a slut!" Bellatrix's voice broke. "All right, I'm a slut! If that's what you want to hear- oh  _fuck!_ "

Rodolphus thrust inside her.

She was soaking wet and he slid in easily, but her body was tense and tight from the frustration, and he had to grip her hips for leverage to push himself all the way in. Bellatrix screamed in pleasure and he closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather himself. It was all so much, too much…

"Faster, Rod, harder," Bellatrix whimpered. "God, Rodolphus, just fuck me  _now_ , fuck me  _hard_ , as hard as you can–"

"Shut up," he panted. "Don't try to tell me what to do, not now- you do as  _I_  want you to!"

"And what do you want me to do?" Bellatrix met his eyes, her chest heaving. "What do you want me to do for you, Rod? I'll do it… whatever you want… Oh,  _God_ , just don't  _stop!_ "

He thrust again and she let out a sigh of pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt in her. Her fingers curled up into fists and she pulled on the ropes.

Rodolphus slapped at her breasts and then caught one in his hand, squeezing her nipple hard. It was erect, straining against the fabric of her bra, and he yanked down the low neckline of her dress to reveal it.

"Oh-  _oh!_ " Bellatrix jolted when he dug his nails into her exposed nipple and she clenched even tighter around him. "Oh,  _God_ , Rodolphus, that feels  _so_  good!"

He pulled it roughly he pounded into her. Her body was slammed back against the pillows with every thrust and she moaned and gasped and panted, occasionally letting out a slurred expletive between her cries of pleasure.

Rodolphus could feel his orgasm approaching, his balls tightening up against his body, and he pressed Bellatrix down even harder. Her body was twitching and tightening around his cock, and he managed to hiss in her ear, "Don't you  _dare_  come, Bellatrix!"

"I won't!" Bellatrix sounded tearful, and like she was straining  _very_ hard. Rodolphus loved it. He loved the look on her face as she screwed it up, trying not to release.

Rodolphus felt himself break inside her, and felt the hot rush of liquid around his cock before he was even aware of pleasure. For a moment, everything went black, and he was aware of nothing except an unbearable heat between his legs, and then it felt like the world exploded.

His body arched against Bellatrix's and he let out a loud cry. Pleasure washed over him in waves as the heat spread out from his groin until his whole body felt like it was on fire, and then everything dissolved and Rodolphus collapsed on top of Bellatrix.

For several long moments, he lay still, letting the aftershocks of his orgasm shake him, and then his vision cleared enough that he was able to look up at his wife.

Her cheeks were wet with tears and strained little sobs escaped her lips. She caught Rodolphus's eye and looked absolutely agonized.

He  _loved_  it.

He grabbed her wand up from where it had fallen on the side of the bed and pointed it at her wrists. The ropes disappeared, and Rodolphus grabbed onto her hair, yanking her right off the bed and forcing her onto her knees on the ground. He positioned himself in front of her and pressed his cock against her lips.

"Clean it," he hissed roughly, and Bellatrix's tongue darted out, licking up Rodolphus's come and her juices. He let his head fall back while he thrust slowly and steadily against her mouth.

At last, he let go of Bellatrix's hair and she stood up. Her legs were shaking violently and there was an expression of intense hatred on her face.

"Bellatrix?" he asked quietly, tentatively.

" _Fuck you!_ " she spat.

He jolted back. "What is it?"

"You- didn't even finish me off–" She turned for the door and lashed out at him when he tried to touch her arm. "You get me in  _that state_  and then expect me to suck your cock and don't even finish me off–"

"You knew I wasn't going to!" Rodolphus couldn't understand what he had done to anger her so quickly. "You already had your pleasure with the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix stared at him in abject disbelief. There was a moment of silence where they stared at each other, Bellatrix disgusted and incredulous, Rodolphus confused and helpless. Finally, Bellatrix let out a snort of laughter.

"You're being  _serious!_ "

"Of course I am…" Rodolphus's stomach twisted unpleasantly. He could tell that he was wildly mistaken on some point, but couldn't for the life of him guess what it was. He didn't  _think_  that he had said anything stupid…

"You actually think that  _he–_ " Bellatrix began, but then broke off and shook her head disgustedly. "You are so naïve that it's  _disgusting_ , Rod. You  _really_  are. I meant it when I said that you don't know or understand anything about the Dark Lord and me – and- and you just did a  _fantastic_  job of proving me right!"

"What?" he asked helplessly. "What did I say?"

"I come home- I oblige my husband–" she was mumbling now, sounding slightly hysterical, "I play his sick little games and I have the  _audacity_  to think that I might get something out of it- don't know  _what_  was going through my mind–"

"What are you  _on about_?" Rodolphus demanded. He hated how stupid she could make him feel. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't know what's gone and upset you this much! I can't understand if you don't  _tell me!_ "

"Do you  _actually think_ ," Bellatrix spat, wiping her eyes quickly with the back of her hand and glaring challengingly at Rodolphus, "that the Dark Lord cares – even for a  _second_  – about my pleasure? Do you think he cares what I get out of sleeping with him? Do you  _actually_  think, Rodolphus, you  _pathetic- little- bastard!_ " Her voice rose to a shrill cry, "Do you  _actually_  think that he let me come for him?"

Rodolphus was speechless. The idea that the Dark Lord might do anything but satisfy Bellatrix had never occurred to him – the way she spoke so highly of him had seemed to him to indicate that everything that occurred between them was intensely satisfying and pleasurable for her.

"I'll give you credit, Rodolphus," Bellatrix said, and her voice was full of scorn. "You're more like the Dark Lord than most people would say you are."

Then she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Rodolphus, unable to say a word, in her wake.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
